


Day Twenty-One: Food Play

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Sex fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: He opens the bottle before squeezing it, watching as lines of chocolate sauce cover his husband’s belly. Dean leaves trails of chocolate across his nipples and collarbone too, the color a beautiful contrast against Cas’ skin.Cas begins to squirm as Dean places the chocolate back over on the nightstand. “You like that, baby?” Dean asks huskily.





	Day Twenty-One: Food Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/gifts).



> This is for my friend Hartless.... I am so sorry this is not at all hand feeding but it's what my muse came up with?? Love you :)

Dean crawls in between Cas’ open thighs before leaning over and setting the bottle of fancy chocolate sauce on the nightstand. Cas’ arms come around, rubbing Dean’s back up and down in a way that both soothes Dean and turns him on. He loves his husband’s hands on his skin. 

“Can’t wait to try this, Dean,” Cas murmurs as he looks up into Dean’s eyes. 

Dean smiles before leaning down and bringing their lips together. Cas opens immediately, allowing Dean’s tongue entrance. Dean groans into the kiss as Cas raises his hips until their hard cocks bump against each other. 

Dean settles his hips against Cas’, their cocks rubbing together where they’re pinned between their bellies. Cas tilts his head, giving Dean the unspoken request for neck kisses, Cas’ favorite. Dean begins with gentle, closed mouth kisses, just pecking the skin. When Cas makes a groan of impatience, Dean lets out a huff before diving in. He nips the skin hard enough for Cas to yelp before easing the sting with his tongue. 

“Fuck. Dean,” Cas moans as his hands come up to fist Dean’s hair. The sting only makes Dean’s body zing with lust.

Dean pulls back enough to reach a hand between their bodies, encompassing their cocks together in his hand. He strokes them from root to tip a few times before reaching over for the bottle of chocolate. They’d bought it from the sex shop they sometimes visit when they’re in the mood for something new and fun. Cas had spotted the bottle of edible sex chocolate sauce and Dean thought it’d be something fun to try. 

He opens the bottle before squeezing it, watching as lines of chocolate sauce cover his husband’s belly. Dean leaves trails of chocolate across his nipples and collarbone too, the color a beautiful contrast against Cas’ skin. 

Cas begins to squirm as Dean places the chocolate back over on the nightstand. “You like that, baby?” Dean asks huskily.

“Umm,” Cas says, his eyes looking down at his own belly, confusion written all over his face. 

Dean swipes his fingers through the chocolate before bringing it up to Cas’ mouth. Cas’ tongue pokes out, licking it from Dean’s finger causing Dean to groan in delight. Instead of giving Dean a sexy grin like he expects, Cas’ face suddenly turns to a grimace. 

Dean raises a brow in question but Cas just gets smirk on his face. Cas does the same thing, swiping his finger through the chocolate and feeding it to Dean. 

“Fuck. That’s so gross,” Dean yelps as he pulls his face away from Cas’ finger. 

The two of them look at each other before beginning to giggle. “That stuff is so unpleasant,” Cas finally says as he settles back down. 

Cas winks at Dean before smearing the chocolate with is right hand, bringing that hand down to their cocks. He strokes them with the chocolate. It should be filthily delicious to frot, covered in chocolate. Instead, Dean yelps as his pubic hair begins to stick to Cas’ chocolatey hand, pulling at the sensitive area. 

“Ouch, ouch, ouch!” Dean cries, pulling Cas’ hand away. Then he falls forward, his head landing against Cas’ shoulder. “This was a terrible idea.”

Cas giggles as his clean hand runs through Dean’s hair. “Let’s go take a shower. We can clean up and exchange blow jobs.”

Dean smiles down at his husband. “Good plan, babe.” He gives Cas a peck on the lips who in turn smacks Dean’s ass with his chocolate covered hand, giggling maniacally as a perfect brown handprint is left behind.


End file.
